Take Me To Church
by Tooti Fruity
Summary: (Missing scene from Chapter Six of AestheticAcoustic's "FIN". I am not in partnership with South Park or AestheticAcoustic.) Pip has to face the truth about Damien; there's no way around that. He really is the Anti Christ...now the question is: does he mind?


Author's Note: This only took about two hours, and I wrote it to be a companion piece AestheticAcoustic's "FIN". It's the missing scene from chapter six, and if you haven't read that, I must insist you do or this won't make sense. This is unbetaed.

Enjoy, and review if you have any suggestions or comments! :D

 _Pip couldn't breathe._

There had been many times that he couldn't in his life, but this? This was by far the worst so far. It was as though his lungs were on fire as he stared at the place that once held his boyfriend, who had used his _satanic powers of hell_ (literally) to teleport away from the church he grew up in. Oh, Father in Heaven, _please_ forgive him. If there was one thing he couldn't stand, it was drawing attention to himself, and oh, this was all his fault! If he hadn't pressured Damien to stay, perhaps this could have been avoided. He HAD wanted to leave after all. Pip simply didn't want to disappoint anyone, so Damien had stayed on his behalf.

But above all, he was curious. Sure, Damien had mentioned being a Satanist and anti-God, and he had always had powers of darkness like teleportation and the ability to transport physical objects into his possession, but the fire that engulfed him? The levitation? For the Lord's sake, his whole body being _consumed in fire_? His less than stellar reaction to having Holy Water thrown on him, of course, was one thing. After all, being drenched in liquid would upset anyone. But the way his skin sizzled and popped and broke out in that horrible rash? It was as though he was being burned at the stake. And the way his teeth elongated and his eyes darkened with rage and seemed to hold fire…

It was something truly unholy to be sure. Pip had never been more terrified in his life.

But the oddest thing had been how his whole posture seemed to relax and his humanity seemed to return when he looked at Pip. The way his whole demeanor had changed confused the heck out of Pip, how quickly he had done a one eighty just from looking at him…the softness in his expression would have almost been sweet, had the situation not been so dire.

But that was just it; the situation _was_ dire. He had just watched his boyfriend turn into a monster and nearly fight Father James in front of a crowd of people he grew up with. And not only that, but the priest had called him horrible names and acted as though he wasn't a human being, like he was a threat. Damien was by no means a good person, but Pip knew him well enough to know that he didn't want to cause problems that particular day. All he'd wanted to do was go to a quiet service with Pip and his family, a favor for someone he obviously did love if his concerns about being found there, about the apparent risk involved, weren't unfounded in the slightest.

To put it into laymen's terms, Pip felt absolutely _horrible._

 _"_ _Pip! Wha' the bloody 'ell was that!"_

Shaking his head, Pip was dragged from his stupor as his father shook him by the shoulders.

"Wayne!" His mother cried, eyes like saucers. His father did not heed her words.

"Be quiet, Abby! Philip! You answer me! Wha' the 'ell just happened!" He screamed once again. Pip shook as he attempted to whisper an 'I don't know', but his priest beat him to the punch.

"That, Mr. and Mrs. Pirrup, was the Anti-Christ," Pip's head shot up in shock, mouth gaping like a codfish, because _that_ was not what he wanted to hear. He registered his mother making a noise rather like a dying cat and his father gasping.

No, no, this was _not_ how this was supposed to go! Damien was a bit of a diamond in the rough, of course, but he would have never thought…

Correction, he should have probably seen this coming, but he was simply too bent on trying to save his friend turned lover that he refused to believe anything more sinister was at work when Damien befriended him. He had refused to believe that his only friend in years was a monster.

"Philip." Oh, Father James was addressing him now. He blinked twice. "Philip, are you quite alright?" He asked again. Pip could only nod his head yes. Father relaxed visibly.

"Thank the Lord God that you're alright, Philip. Who knows what could have happened to you had you been alone with that incubus for much longer." He said with warmth in his tone. Pip swallowed.

"I 'ad no idea." He whispered. The priest seemed sympathetic.

"Come, let's get you inside. I can do some blessings on you so he won't be able to come near you again, son. A monster such as him has a talent for appearing harmless and nonthreatening. It's not a surprise that he would prey on someone as good and sweet as you, Philip." The fondness in his tone was genuine, which made Pip's next action even more difficult. Clearing his throat, he finally found the strength to speak, fueled by his sudden anger at the way Father James spoke about someone he didn't even know, someone who Pip loved deeply.

"He's not a monstuh." He said quietly. No one heard him so he said it louder, surprising even himself with the sureness in his tone as he projected his voice and repeated himself. "He's not a monster!" Father James turned back to him, shocked.

"Not a…Philip, he's the spawn of evil, the embodiment of sin. He can't love you anymore than the Evil One himself can. He has no understanding of human emotions. He's-" Pip cut him off.

"Quit saying that! I've seen him when he tries to be good. He's a good person, and he loves me! He's capable of love, I know because I've seen it myself!" Father shook his head in abject horror.

"Philip, you must understand the severity of the situation. Do you realize that you could go to Hell for eternity just for being his friend?" He screamed, spittle flying. Philip shook his head, tears leaking from his eyes as he sealed his fate with his next sentence.

"It doesn't matter if I'm his friend, Father. I've already lain with him, and he's my boyfriend, so it wouldn't matter anyway." The people around him gasped, because, yeah, they were surrounded by people he'd known for his whole life, and why didn't he feel like crying over the fact that he just admitted to sleeping with the Anti-Christ to them?

"You…you had intercourse with the bringer of end times? That's what you're saying, Philip?" Shouted Father. His poor mother looked as though she might faint. He nodded.

"I am, and I'll do you one better, Father. I've _fallen in love with him._ " Father James began to splutter and gasp.

Pip didn't bother to stay any longer, turning and running as fast as he could towards the curb and calling a cab. As he slid into the seat, paying the cab driver in advance and giving directions to him and Damien's hotel, he faintly registered the sound of his mother calling after him and his father screaming his name in rage.

And for the first time in his life, he didn't care.


End file.
